


it's just the dawning

by precamide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Some Humor, частично лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precamide/pseuds/precamide
Summary: гаара слишком много думает, наруто советуется не с теми людьми. начать отношения не сложно, сложно в них находиться.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	it's just the dawning

_доктора говорят, всё идёт хорошо, и со дня на день я стану матерью(!). Хината держится, это же Хината, так и не скажешь, что девятый месяц. она передаёт привет. и спрашивает, когда ты приедешь к дорогой сестре (ко мне то есть, Гаара, не вздумай тут хмыкнуть)? Наруто сегодня превзошёл самого себя. тренируясь с Шикамару, призвал эту свою жабу, и они случайно (случайно, представляешь?!) разнесли СПЕЦИАЛЬНЫЙ тренировочный полигон. теперь там сплошные руины. а два дня назад он зашёл в школу по делам и сорвал урок, потому что дети тут же кинулись к нему (конечно же, все оказались на полу). Ирука-сенсей попытался потом отчитать его во дворе, но дети выстроились перед Наруто в настоящие боевые стойки, защитнички. а когда он пришёл к нам поделиться новостями, то соседи сбежались, как на праздник, и не расходились до самой ночи. в общем, он всё такой же шумный и дикий, так что не переживай, братец, ты ничего не пропускаешь._

Гаара дочитывает стандартные для писем от Темари вопросы о деревне, о самочувствии и откладывает свиток. _ничего не пропускаешь_. легко писать такое, когда любовь всей твоей жизни всегда рядом. Гаара рад за неё. честно, он почти научился радоваться чужому счастью. была бы возможность радоваться своему. было бы оно, это счастье.

с Наруто всё получилось странно. тот просто нашёл Гаару как-то вечером, долго мямлил, трижды пошутил про смерть – и свою, и Гаары – попытался сбежать, но заметил что-то на горизонте и на выдохе выпал: “ты мне нравишься очень-очень дай мне шанс”. если бы Гаара не поймал его за рукав комбинезона, Наруто бы убежал. никогда ещё Гаара не был настолько благодарен рефлексам шиноби.

он держал Наруто за руку, пока тот не объяснил, что имел ввиду. он держал Наруто за руку, пока сердце судорожно пыталось справиться с нагрузкой навалившихся чувств. пока мозг обрабатывал тихое “хочу встречаться с тобой”. он держал Наруто за руки, и пальцы их были сплетены замком, когда они впервые поцеловались тем же вечером. он держал Наруто за руку, когда тот искал Саске. он держал Наруто за руку, пока с Хинатой и Темари обсуждался деликатный вопрос суррогатного отцовства. он бы даже держал Наруто за руку во время самого процесса, но в него вцепилась Темари, всем своим темпераментом переживавшая и за успех мероприятия, и – как бы она не скрывала – за их с Хинатой отношения.

Гаара до сих пор держит Наруто за руку – при каждой их встрече – и самое страшное в жизни – отпускать чужую ладонь перед очередным бесконечным расставанием, – коварные червячки детских травм шепчут: разожми ладонь, и он уйдёт.

потому что рядом с ним Наруто совсем не такой, как в первые встречи. рядом с ним Наруто тихий и спокойный. он говорит мягко, смотрит как будто куда-то в сторону, не поднимает взгляд. Наруто не кричит и по резкости движений кажется, он заставляет себя. он ведёт себя неестественно.  
конечно, их отношения: расстояние между двумя деревнями, бесконечные миссии шиноби Листа, срочные задачи Казекаге, болезненная одержимость бывшими друзьями, неумение доверять, ночные кошмары с обеих сторон, детские травмы и смерть, стоящая за спиной. кто бы согласился на _такое_?

ночь никогда не была дружелюбна к Гааре. она таила опасность и пахла болью и одиночеством. вот и сейчас ночь. Гаара перечитывает часть про Наруто в письме ещё раз.

Наруто одумался. сходил на свидание с той розововолосой девушкой. Учиха вернулся в деревню. на пост Хокаге берут отныне только женатых с двумя детьми, чтобы подавали пример жителям – надо рождаемость повышать. и теперь Наруто не хочет быть с ним, но боится ранить.

Гаара трясёт головой. по коридору кто-то идёт. песок услужливо распахивает двери.

– я знал, что ты не спишь, – говорит Наруто в пол, его руки выкрутил один из охранников Казекаге. – возвращался с миссии и придумал забежать в гости. забыл, что тебя берегут.  
Гаара знает, что будь у Наруто свободны руки, тот бы почесал затылок. он отпускает охранника, и Наруто действительно тянется к волосам. в груди что-то щемит. нужно быть твёрдым. Гааре хочется поймать эту руку, сплести пальцы, поприветствовать поцелуем в запястье – Наруто каждый раз ведёт, и глаза его темнеют, – но он кивком приглашает Наруто в комнату.

дверь закрывается. они неловко стоят в разных углах. комната, никогда не казавшаяся большой, вдруг расширяется, и даже протянув руку, не достанешь до человека напротив. за спиной у Гаары письмо, ему почему-то неловко, будто он следил за той частью жизни партнёра, в которую его не звали. в которой Наруто счастлив и не притворяется.

– знаешь, Наруто, я...

– что-то случилось?

они начинают вместе. но никто не смеётся, Гаара продолжает:

– знаешь, Наруто, я подумал, тебя тяготит то, что происходит между нами, нам лучше расстаться. я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

всё сжимается. рядом с головой в стену вонзается кунай.

– Наруто?!

второй кунай ловит песчаный щит. от Наруто исходит очень нехорошая энергия.

– ты подумал – ЧТО? – что ж, стоило вспомнить заранее о том, каким громким бывает Наруто. – нам лучше сделать, что, прости, не расслышал?! кому это нам и, какого чёрта, лучше? и почему это решаешь один ТЫ?!

парень выражает своё негодование весьма доступно – сюрикены сыпятся дождём. до Гаары доходит, что сказал он что-то не то. как бы ни сильна была защита – через мгновение Гаара оказывается прижатым к стене – колени его слабеют от близости Наруто и той энергии, которая льётся через край. он вцепляется свободной рукой в рыжую куртку. совсем рядом бьётся чужое горячее сердце.

– я не позволю тебе решать за меня. хоть ты четырежды будь каге. если я тебе надоел, имей смелость признаться, чёрт возьми. не в первый раз – переживу.  
слышать такое едва ли больнее, чем произносить. но в голосе Наруто уверенность, в глазах взрываются фейерверки эмоций, а Гаара смотрит будто загипнотизированный.

– я люблю тебя, Наруто, – ничего более осмысленного он в своей жизни не говорил.

признание даётся легко, будто он не репетировал сотни раз перед зеркалом, будто не кусал губы каждый раз, когда назойливые слова хотели выскользнуть наружу во время миссий, во время секса, во время прощаний. будто ему не снилось, что он не успевает сказать самого важного, потому что Наруто умирает на миссии, потому что на него самого совершают удачное покушение. будто он не боится.

хватка Наруто слабеет.  
– ничего не понимаю, – он трясёт головой и отпускает Гаару. – зачем тогда расставаться?

они садятся на диван. Наруто двигается, оказываясь на расстоянии, Гаара сжимает зубы.  
– вот _поэтому_. ты постоянно держишься в стороне, ты совсем не такой с друзьями. ты заставляешь себя, и это заметно, – а ещё это обидно, больно и не даёт спать, но Гаара прикусывает язык: если Наруто будет чувствовать вину, то ни за что не уступит.

– а ты не возражаешь? – щёки парня краснеют.

– против чего?

– ну знаешь, всякие нежности?

как можно возражать против прикосновений от которых замирает сердце, от которых тепло и спокойно, ради которых хочется жить. он протягивает руку к Наруто, и тот сплетает их пальцы, жмурится и притягивает Гаару ближе, чуть ли не роняя к себе на колени. Гаара чувствует, как теплеют вечно холодные руки, как Наруто утыкается носом в затылок и щекотно дышит, как напрягаются мышцы спины из-за неудобной позы и как спокойно становится на душе.

– я никогда не говорил, что против, – Наруто хихикает.

– возможно, я спрашивал совета, как мне себя вести.

и всё встаёт на свои места. у кого он мог спросить совета, как не у Темари с Канкуро. забота сестры и брата дорого стоит, но в этот раз они точно перестарались.

– я испугался, – присутствие Наруто действует благотворно. – что заставляю тебя.

он не успевает договорить, Наруто свободной рукой закрывает ему рот и быстро-быстро мотает головой. – что ты! Гаара, я, – слова никогда не давались ему легко, поэтому он окончательно перетягивает парня к себе на колени, прижимается, горячий и сильный, к спине и шепчет на ухо:

– хочешь, я уйду из Конохи, присягну на верность тебе?

Гаара застывает.

Наруто целует его шею. губы осторожные, но решительные.

– ты хочешь стать Хокаге, – ему трудно говорить, и это совсем не то, что сказать хочется.

– я люблю тебя.

– это не повод говорить такую чушь, – и Наруто смеётся.

он не знает, что было бы, ответь Гаара “хочу”. но знает, что не отказался бы от своих слов. ночь отступает, первые солнечные лучи заглядывают в кабинет. Гаара сидит на коленях _своего парня_ и мысленно пробует это выражение на разный лад. Наруто рассказывает, как прошла миссия, его руки самовольно путешествуют по телу Гаары. никто не обещал, что будет легко, но Гаара уверен – они справятся

(главное – спрашивать советы только друг у друга).

**Author's Note:**

> хех, ни одного анекдота категории б. орина, ты мною гордишься?


End file.
